To Burn With Desire
by Akira Yama
Summary: What do you get when you cross Eiji, Fuji, an erotic book, and Fuji being aroused. Something hot and something steamy. WARNING: Only Contains Smut, FujiXEiji, and good old fashion yaoi.


**Okay, I finally got the stuff I needed for this and well, after reading some explicit june manga yaoi and listening on the phone to me friends "Agreements" I think I've got it!**

**I am a yaoi fan girl and I finally know what I have to write about!**

* * *

Fuji looked at Eji, a sudden arousing feeling surged through him, making him harden. He couldn't help, but want this. He and Eiji hadn't done it for so long. He continued staring at his lover as they sat on the floor in his room. He grinned as he looked at the title of Eiji's book. He knew it well... it was erotic.

"F-Fuji...?" Eiji looked up from his book to see his lover wearing a sudden sadistic smile and a gleam in his eyes.

Fuji took Eiji's book and tossed it a side and looked back at Eiji, who began to get a bad feeling about the gleam in Fuji's eyes. He'd seen it times before and knew exactly what was about to happen.

Fuji moved over, slowly pushing Eiji against the floor, stradeling him, getting on top of him. He could feel himself harden, as shutters of pleasure seem to surge like electricity through Eiji's body as Fuji kissed him with a rough passion. Slipping his tongue into the red head's mouth, both tongues seem to fight for dominance and Fuji won, biting gently on the other's tongue, sucking on it.

"Mmm," Eiji moaned as he felt the hardening worsened and he squirmed against Fuji, making the burnette moan with Eiji's tongue still being sucked on.

Fuji pulled away from Eiji's mouth and slid off his own shirt before nearly ripping Eiji's off. He undid Eiji's pants, pulling them off to reveal his boxers. Fuji pulled his own pants off and automatically got back on Eiji, beginning to devour his neck; sucking, licking, kissing, and biting it.

He traced a wet, hot trail all along Eiji's collar bone, making the red head moan with an undeniable desire. Fuji could feel Eiji's breathing grow fast in a pant as he traced the trail down his chest to his abbs. "Fuji, please..." Eiji begged, trying to urge the sadistic to stop tormenting his with this impacience. "Just fuck me."

Fuji smiled again, biting into the elastic of Eiji's boxers and slowly removing them. Eiji, tired of waiting pulled Fuji's boxers off, wanting him to just fuck him already.

Fuji's smile became more sadistic. He pushed up on Eiji making the red head buck against him, making the sadist moan.

He leaned up to Eiji's ear, whispering, his lips brushing against it. "I'm not going easy on you tonight. I'm gonna make you _scream _my name."

Eiji shutter again with desire, unable to control himself. He felt Fuji's finger intruding inside him and he yelp, not expecting it. He felt Fuji simply insert himself and push deeper and deeper into him, pushing harder and harder against him... thrusting.

Eiji moans became louder and louder as Fuji went faster and faster. Fuji hit something, making Eiji's moan penetrate walls... his sweet spot.

Fuji's sadistic smile didn't faulter, as he rammed into it again and again... and again, faster and harder each time, waiting for Eiji to scream his name.

"Ah," Eiji was a whirl wind of pleasure, desire. He didn't want to give Fuji his satisfaction, for he wanted to test his own limits and wanted to see how hard Fuji was really going to go. He moaned again as he felt Fuji grab his member, squeezing it hard.

Then... Fuji slowly began pulling out of Eiji, making the sweating red head whimper in disappointment. Suddenly Fuji thrusted so hard he hit directly into Eiji's prostate, hitting a new speed as he thrusted repeatedly, going faster than before. Making both boys sweat, exerting heat against their bodies.

"Ah, mmm, F-." Eiji almost screamed his lover's name, but he wanted more. Eiji knew Fuji knew where his sensitive spot was and knew Fuji hadn't been using it against him. "Harder!" Eiji demanded, throwing his head back, arching his back as he shouted.

Fuji smirked an went even faster, pressing his hand against Eiji's sensitiver spot. His lower stomach.

He pressed harder and harder, giving Eiji a roller coaster ride as he moaned. Throwing back his head and arching his back as he shouted.

"Yes! Yes!"

Fuji's vision was beginning to blur and he was amazed the redhead had held out this long. His hot body was sweating like mad and the fact that Eiji's body was just as hot and sweaty didn't help much with the arousing feeling. He thrusted in, hitting the sweet spot, the hardest yet...

"Ah, Fuji!" Eiji shouted, throwing his head back.

Fuji smiled as he stopped, abruptly, falling next to his lover, feeling satisfied. They laid there, breathing deeply. Fuji lifted himself up and planted a kiss on Eiji's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**My first time at a good old fashion smut. I hope it's not too too bad. It is my first time writing something like this... I hope i got the points through.**

**Yes It's true I actually wrote this while on the phone so... yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
